Zahnraddivision
ACHTUNG - diese Gilde ist seit mitte des Jahres 2011 INAKTIV (Toryn Eisenschild 11:26, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC)) Diese Seite, als auch die anhängenden Seiten werden in Kürze runderneuert. Die Zahnraddivision, oder auch 35. Hilfsregiment Gnomeregan, ist eine gnomische Militäreinheit die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, Gnomeregan zu befreien. | Klassenbeschränkung = | Forum = Schwarzes Brett | Information = Militärische Truppe zur Befreiung Gnomeregans }} Das Konzept 100px|leftWie der Name schon sagt, stellt die Zahnraddivision ein Hilfsregiment dar. Mit der Zahnraddivision wollen wir eine aus Gnomen bestehende Support-Einheit der Allianz darstellen, bedeutet, das wir viel Wert auf gildenübergreifendes Rollenspiel legen, ob im Manöver oder auch im Training. Auch die Unterstützung in Krisengebieten bis hin zur gildenexternen Schulung von Truppenteilen ist im Plan der Zahnraddivision vorhanden. Gewichtet ist natürlich hier der militärische Einsatz, die Forschung und Entwicklung, wie es sie einst Quotenhalber in der Division gab, ist nun ausgelagert. Das (einstige) Hauptziel der Zahnraddivision ist verständlicherweise die Rückeroberung von Gnomeregan, da dies auch bald geschieht sind wir natürlich stark erpicht darauf, bei dieser mitzuwirken. Allerdings liegt es uns fern, nach der Rückeroberung aus der Zahnraddivision eine Wacheinheit oder ähnliches zu machen. Entstehung & Geschichte right|205px|thumb|Gnomeregan Part 1 - Der Fall Nach dem Fall Gnomeregans wurde die militärische Struktur der gnomischen Streitkräfte stark verändert und die Truppen mussten auf Grund klaffender Lücken in den Regimenten zusammenverlegt werden. Im Zuge dessen erhielt der derzeitige Feldmarschall Gnicker Fiddlegiz den Oberbefehl über das neu entstandene 35. Hilfsregiment und wurde zum Großhauptmann ernannt. Die Zahnraddivision wurde durch die Hand von Großhauptmann Fiddlegiz schnell zu einer gnomischen Elite, allerdings wurde das Projekt wegen finanzieller Probleme sowie mehrerer Rückschlage auf unbestimmte Zeit stillgelegt.right|150px Part 2 - Aufschwung Als dann Monate später Großhauptmann Gnicker Fiddlegiz sowie Obergefreiter Vizzlebik Kesselknall das Projekt aufleben ließen, war die Zahnraddivision bereits in alle Winde zerstreut und beinahe vergessen. Eine Versammlung zeigte allerdings, dass das 35. Hilfsregiment doch nicht ganz derart vergessen war und so genehmigte der Hochtüftler zähneknirschend das Projekt, verweigerte jedoch finanzielle Unterstützung. Von da an gewann die Zahnraddivision neue Stärke. Part 3 - Der erste Kleinhauptmann Während eines Manövers im Loch Modan traf die Zahnraddivision ein herber Schlag - Großhauptmann Fiddlegiz stürzte zusammen mit anderen Gnomen im Gefecht gegen Dunkeleisenzwerge vom Damm und ist seit dem verschollen. Wochenlang durchstreiften Suchtruppen verzweifelt das Terrain um den Damm herum, aber man fand weder den Großhauptmann, noch seine Leiche. Da die Zahnraddivision allerdings nicht Führungslos bleiben konnte wurde Toryn Eisenschild zum ersten Kleinhauptmann ernannt, welcher bis zu Gnickers Rückkehr das Kommando übernehmen sollte. right|thumb|Kernkraftkiosk Eröffnung|200px Part 4 - Zwerge, Untote und Tavernen Scheinbar erledigte Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild seine Aufgabe nicht weniger schlecht als sein Vorgänger und so wurde die Zahnraddivision immer bekannter. Das Hilfsregiment trainierte Zeitweilig zusammen mit den Steinfäusten, einer zwergischen Einheit. Neben kleineren Manövern zeigten besonders die Operation Tiefenbahn sowie das Dezombifizierungskommando die Effizienz der Militärgnome auf dem Feld (bzw. in der Stadt). Als sich die Lage um das von Untoten heimgesuchte Sturmwind wieder besserte, präsentierte die Zahnraddivision stolz ihr Projekt zur Eigenfinanzierung: Den Kernkraftkiosk (KKK) Jene, sich im Zwergendistrikt befindende Taverne sollte nicht nur einen Dreh- und Angelpunkt für die Gnome darstellen, sondern bildete gleichzeitig auch eine Außenstelle der Zahnraddivision Part 5 - Der zweite Troggkrieg right|175px|thumb|Blaupause der "A-V. 1.0"Im laufe eines längeren Forschungsexpedition entwickelte die Forscher von Gnomeregan unter Leitung von Ringgix Kupferzange sowie Kaily Kritzelfix eine mächtige Waffe: "Die Todestonne A-V. 1.0" Die A-V. 1.0 ist vergleichbar mit einem Gnomen-Todesstrahl, allerdings basiert er nicht auf der Kraftkerntechnologie sondern auf einer durchdachten Kristalltechnik und kann immensen Schaden bei feindlichen sowie leider auch freundlichen Zielen verursachen. Mit der Fertigstellung dieses Mammut-Projekts begann leider auch der sogenannte "zweite Krieg der Troggs". Im Zuge dieses Krieges stiegen unzählige Troggs aus ihren erdlöchern hervor und überschwämmten das Gebiet von und um Khaz Modan. Lediglich mit vereinten Kräften konnte die Gefahr zurückgedrängt werden, allerdings mussten die Gnome besonders bei der Schlacht um das Tal der Könige herbe Verluste hinnehmen.right|200px|thumb|Manöver im Sumpfland Abschließend starteten die Gnome einen verzweifelten Angriffsversuch auf Gnomeregan, welcher allerdings ein harter Rückschlag war. Viele tapfere Kämpfer ließen ihr leben, darunter auch der Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild. Part 6 - Synchronität Mit dem Ende des zweiten Troggkrieges waren die gnomischen Kampftruppen beinahe am Ende. Der Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild ist verstorben und der Unteroffizier Divitiarum war mehr als stark angeschlagen. Auch Unteroffizier Kupferzange hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Funktionalität des Hilfsregimentes aufrecht zu erhalten. Mit Divitiarums Genesung wurden die beiden ehemaligen Unteroffiziere zu neuen Kleinhauptmännern befördert, welche sich die Führung um den Trupp teilten. Kupferzange übernahm die Forschungs und die Entwicklungsabteilung während Divitiarum sich den kämpfenden Part zur Seite nahm. Beinahe mit eiserner Hand und der mehr als wirksamen Androhung der Blumendivision brachte Divitiarum ein Zeitalter der Synchronität mit ein. Manche Gnome - die ebenso den Rang "Synchrosoldat" bekamen - waren geistig beinahe wie Maschinen. Die besten beispiele herfür sind die Synchrosoldaten Zweischlag und Zischelrad. Part 7 - Eine Maschine als Großhauptmann Es kristallisierte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr, dass die Konstellation mit Divitiarium und Kupferzange nicht gut gehen würde, weshalb man die erst kürzlich aus der Verschollenheit geholten Soldaten Dwobkin Zweischlag und Ronko Luntenzwirn zum Großhauptmann beziehungsweise Kleinhauptmann innerhalb des 35. Hilfsregiment gemacht haben. Als Konsequenz der Führung von Großhauptmann Zweischlag, rationalisierte er die F&E weg und entließ somit Ringgix Kupferzange aus der Armee. Divitiarum wurde derweilen einer anderen Einheit zugeteilt. Part 8 - Lasst die jungen Leute ran Weil Luntenzwirn unauffindbar war und Zweischlag wegen ominöser Krankheitsfälle vom Dienst ausgeschieden ist, entschied sich das Oberkommando dazu, den aufstrebenden, jungen Offizieren Witz Wizton Winkelschuss das Schicksal des 35. Hilfsregiments zu entscheiden. Part 9 - Stilllegung Trotz der Bemühungen von Winkelschuss oder gerade eben wegen dieser, wurde das 35. Hilfsregiment stillgelegt. Gnome hatten Teilweise ihren Dienst bei der Armee quittiert oder sich mit massiven Bemühungen in andere Einheiten versetzen lassen. Was aus Winkelschuss wurde, nachdem das Oberkommando die Stillegung beschlossen hatte ist unklar, klar war nur, dass das 35. Hilfsregiment voerst nur noch auf dem Papier und in den Köpfen der Gnome bestand hatte. Part 10 - Reaktivierung, die Zusammenlegung Incoming with World of Warcraft - Legion. Aktuelle Lage thumb|225px|right|Hauptquartier in Ironforge Die Soldaten des 35. Hilfsregimentes haben unter der Führung von Wizton Winkelschuss und Skrix Zischelrad die Arbeit als Vorhut für die eigentliche Invasionsarmee für Operation Gnomeregan erfolgreich ausgeführt. Ziele und Aufgaben left Wie bereits im Konzept erwähnt, ist das 35. Hilfsregiment primär eine Unterstützungseinheit in der Allianz. Daher ist die Unterstützung der Zwerge und Menschen in den östlichen Königreichen neben Gnomeregan einer der wichtigsten Punkte. Sofern es die Situation erfordert entsendet die Zahnraddivision auch Gnome in das ferne Kalimdor. Das eigentliche Hauptziel - nämlich Gnomeregan - wird dabei allerdings nie außer acht gelassen, die Zeit in der die anderen Völker unterstützt werden wird als Training und Auf- wie auch Vorbereitung der eigenen Truppen für Operation Gnomeregan angesehen. Wiederholt sei gesagt, das die Zahnraddivision nach der Rückeroberung nicht als Wacheinheit fungieren wird. Rekrutierung & Struktur right|100px|thumb|Uniform: Großhauptmannright|100px|thumb|Uniform: Kleinhauptmannright|100px|thumb|Uniform: Ketteright|100px|thumb|Uniform: Lederthumb|right|100px|Uniform: Stoff Aufnahmeverfahren Noch mal Vorweg: Wir suchen Gnome, ernsthafte Gnome. Das heißt keine beharrten Menschenkinder oder "ich bin so süß Gnome" und auch keine Knuddelgnome. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir Gnome suchen für die "Dienstfrei" ein Fremdwort ist, denn wir wissen und befürworten, das jeder Gnom seinen Schuss weg hat. Des Weiteren sei angemerkt, das man die Fähigkeit haben sollte zwischen IC und OOC trennen zu können, denn der Hauptmann vorne will stets seine "Sir-JA-Sir!"-Fraktion haben, aber im OOC sind auch wir für den Individualismus. Die Rekrutierung erfolgt Grundsätzlich über eine schriftliche Bewerbung in unserem Forum, dort ist ein Musterformularhttp://gvgg.forumieren.eu/t2-bewerbungsvorlage hinterlegt, welches gerne für die Bewerbungsgestaltung genutzt werden kann. Der IC Part dieser Bewerbung wird wie ein Offizieller Brief an den Offizier / das Kommandobüro angesehen. Nach der schriftlichen Bewerbung werden potenzielle Rekruten dann zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen. Sollte nach diesem noch weiterhin beiderseitiges Interesse bestehen wird der Rekrut für zwei Wochen auf Probe in die Gilde geladen. Die zweiwöchige Probezeit wird, damit es nicht vergessen werden kann, Kalendermäßig festgehalten. Rekruten innerhalb der Probezeit erhalten den Kultrang: "Warten auf Bearbeitung". Dienstgrade Die Einheit unterscheidet sich in den militärischen so wie den zivilen Bereich. Im militärischen Bereich werden sämtliche Einheiten gefasst, die primär etwas mit dem Kampf zu tun haben, während im zivilen Bereich, auch F&E genannt, die Techniker und Forscher zusammengefasst sind. Im Gegensatz zur früher ist die F&E an keinerlei Kampfhandlung direkt beteiligt. Sie sind ausschließlich für technische beziehungsweise forschende Projekte da. Zudem sei angemerkt, dass der kämpfende Teil des Regiments keinerlei Befehlsgewalt über die F&E besitzt. Genauso ist dies umgekehrt. In der F&E existiert außerdem keine wirkliche Militärhierachie, damit die Techniker so wie Forscher eine möglichst große Freiheit in ihrem tun haben. Beim Beitritt hat man die Wahl ob man zur F&E möchte oder in die Militärabteilung. Wenn man sich für die Militärabteilung entscheidet, hat man ab dem Rang des Gefreiten die Möglichkeit sich auf den Sanitätsdienst (SAN), die Magische Artillerie (MA) sowie den klassischen Nahkampf (N) zu spezialisieren. Offiziersränge *Großhauptmann (G-Hptm) *Kleinhauptmann (K-Hptm) *Cheftechniker (CTK) Soldatenränge *Synchrosoldat (Sy-Sdt) *Obergefreiter (O-Gfr) *Gefreiter (Gfr) AEF-Ränge *Fachmann (FMDF) *Technik/Forscher (TDF/FDF) Rekrutenränge *Rekrut ® *Lehrling (LDF) *Warten auf Bearbeitung (WaB) Weitere Informationen Querverweise: * Truppenregister der Zahnraddivision * Über Nacht - Angriff der Troggs - Geschichte im Rahmen der "Invasion der Troggs" * Azeroth Kurier Ingame-Zeitung als Parallel-Projekt zur Invasion der Troggs * Video-Aufnahmen von Frynn Fusselbart bzgl. Uldaman, Schwarzfels * Video-Aufnahmen von Alubrixa bezüglich der Befreiungsaktion Nachführende Projekte: * Gnomische Arkanarie * Elfte Versorgungsstaffel * Schraubenschüsseltrupp * Funkenbanner Historie Gildenleitung (Derzeit werden Nachforschungen angestellt wie es ab 2011 weiterging) Ereignisse Vermisster Großhauptmann (17.09.2008) Während eines Einsatzes am Damm bei Loch Modan brach der Funkverkehr zu Großhauptmann Gnicker Fiddlegiz plötzlich ab. Als keine weitere Meldung erfolgte, wurde ein Such- und Rettungskommando eingesetzt. Operation Tiefenbahn (Oktober 2008) Auf Grund eines technischen Fehlers versagen die Bremsen der Tiefenbahn, sodass jene wiederum ungebremst in den Sturmwinder Bahnof einfährt und nur durch hintere Bahnhofswand aufgehalten wird. Die Zahnraddivision wurde als Rettungskräfte wie auch zur Behebung der Schäden einberufen. Unheil über Sturmwind (Oktober - Dezember 2008) Während der Wartungsarbeiten in der Tiefenbahn bricht in Sturmwind plötzlich eine Seuche aus. Untote marodieren durch die Straßen der Stadt. Bereits vor Ort hilft die Zahnraddivision mit Pulver und Blei bei der Verteidigung. Der Kernkraftkiosk (Dezember 2008) Im Rahmen der Völkerverständigung, der Anwerbung neuer Rekruten sowie zur Aufstockung des Finanzhaushaltes wurde in Sturmwind eine Außenstelle gegründet. Diese fungierte einerseits als Eisenwarenladen, als Gaststätte wie auch als Rekrutierungsbüro (Gnomisch-Multifunktional). Nachtrag: Am 10.12.2011 wurde der Kernkraftkiosk unter Giddletick O'Bot und Dinkoe O'Mat neu eröffnet. Koorperation: Steinrad (Ende 2008) Die Zahnraddivision und die Steinfäuste beschließen eine engere Zusammenführung der Kampfverbände, es beginnt mit gemeinsamen Trainingseinheiten und wird später mit gemeinsamen Manövern fortgeführt. Plotline: Invasion der Troggs (Januar - April 2009) Teil 1. Schimmernde Ebene Auf Grund der Studien gnomischer Entwickler stößt man auf eine seltene Energiequelle - die draenischen Kristalle der Blutmythos-Insel. Nach Requierigung einiger Exemplare wird in der Salzwüste der Tausend Nadeln, auch genannt die "Schimmernde Ebene" ein Forschungslabor eingerichtet. Eine neue, alles verwüstende Waffe wird entwickelt… Teil 2. Angriff der Troggs Das Waffentestlager im Ödland sendete noch Notruf, ehe die Kommunikation abrupt endete. Troggs hatten sich im Ödland breit gemacht und die gnomische Stellung überrannt. Doch nicht nur im Ödland wühlen sich immer mehr Troggs aus dem Erdreich hervor, überall in Khaz Modan erheben sich die Kreaturen und marodieren. Mit der neu Entwickelten Waffe soll die Gefahr nun bekämpft werden, doch etwas geht schief. Teil 3. Krieg um Khaz Modan Gnome, Menschen und Zwerge haben sich im Kampf gegen die Invasoren vereint. Thelsamar wurde zu einem Militärstützpunkt umfunktioniert. Nach dem Fall des Eisklammtales muss nun eine Gegenoffensive mitten ins Herz des Feindes gestartet werden: Uldaman Teil 4. Gnomeregan Troggs und Lepragnome wagen sich aus den verseuchten Hallen Gnomeregan's und zerstören Gehöfte in Dun Morogh. Zwar wird der Feind an allen Fronten zurückgeschlagen, doch hier werden die Gnome an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen. Die Zahnraddivision rüstet zum Angriff auf ihre einstige Hauptstadt. Entführt! (Mitte 2009) Die Mechatronikerin Nickle Schraubzang wird entführt. Die genauen Hintergründe sind unbekannt, doch die mitgnomin muss befreit werden! Lazarettdienst (Ende 2009) Die Verbündeten Sturmwinds bitten Kleinhauptmann Mortimar C. Divitiarum im Rahmen einer Krise um Hilfe. Immer mehr Zwischenfälle im Sturmwinder Lazarett bilden eine Gefahr für Patienten und Pfleger. Kleinhauptmann Divitiarum erkennt hierbei die Möglichkeit ein Völkerverständigungsprojekt zu etablieren und führt seine Truppen nun mehr mit eiserner Hand (Wortwörtlich) Richtung Sturmwind. Der Raptoren-Guru (Anfang 2010) Eine Expedition in die Silithus-Wüste geht schief, die Triebwerke der Flugmaschine versagen und die Zahnraddivision muss mitten im Un'goro-Krater Notlanden. Ohne ein funktionierendes Funk-relay und umgeben von riesigen Sauriern müssen sich die Gnome einen Weg raus aus dem Krater schlagen. Plotline: Rückeroberung_Gnomeregans(September 2010) Unter der Wizton W. Winkelschuss zieht die Zahnraddivision im Verband mit den verbündeten der Allianz erneut gegen Gnomeregan. Nachruf Besonderer Dank gilt sämtlichen Divisionisten für die schöne Zeit. Ps. Diese Liste ist nicht abschließend und kann auf Grund von Löchern im Gedächtnis Lücken enthalten * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Alubrixa Fizzlegrib * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Frynn Bombastus Fusselbart * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ireleya Troggschock * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Linius Rostbolz * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Mortimar Coacervator Divitiarum * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Nawi Federschritt * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Nickle Schraubzang * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Reevithaxrie Maxia Frostbomb * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Ringgix Kupferzange * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Skrix Zischelrad * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Yppolita Schnuck * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Gnicker Fiddlegiz * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Anreta Schauersturm * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Buxiggle Groftumgox * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Cleex Kleinfunke * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Cyrea Brandspross * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Drelos Kaltschlag * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Durix Manafluss * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Dwobkin Zweischlag * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Fluso Zischelgang * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Guzze Volltepp * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Jusov Stolperfalle * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Kniddle Funkenblitz * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Rinfix Gyrostrom * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Risai Dampfwolke * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Ronko Luntenzwirn * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Sulik Schneeaxt * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Tapp Turboschleifer * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Toryn Eisenschild * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Tullyn Frostbolzen * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Twizzle Silberdreh * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Vanni van Kreek * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Vizzlebik Kesselknall * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Wizton Winkelschuss * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Ciles Knisterblitz * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bunko Sturmfeuer * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Rodnick * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Bites * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Randex Bild:Aufnahmeverfahren.JPG|Gnomentreffen im Hauptquartier Bild:ZahnradDivision-m.jpg|Linienperformance Bild:Zahnrad002Final.jpg| Propaganda Bild:OglethorpePoster.jpg Datei:CareCostsDiviPropaganda.jpg Datei:Trogggreiftan.jpg Datei:Spider Tank fullbwcollectivism.jpg Datei:Spider Tank fullbw2.jpg Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden